Alice In Wonderland
by Jen-Inks
Summary: Alice's little adventures. Set after Breaking Dawn, no crossover; just Alice feeling/being curious.It is more of an exploration- of her-her relationship with Jasper- Jasper too as a person. Starts of with Alice being Alice, but we uncover more about her.
1. Alice Amusement

_**A/N:**__ **As I said, just wanted to get inside Alice's head a bit; it's fun there you should visit. Just give it a fair chance, even if you don't like it, leave me a comment on why. Keep reading, please review people. We will explore her other traits too.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ **SM owns it all**_

_**POVs: Alice**_

Jasper lay on the bed, sending me waves of calm.

"Alice?" he tried. I was about to turn and scowl at him; but I was interrupted by the low ringing of my mobile.

Right on cue! It prevented me from giving in to my husband's demands.

"Alice, you already know who is calling, can't it wait till…" his voice sweet and inviting. I wanted nothing more than to settle into his strong southern arms.

Although, this prospect was tempting, I maintained my no-eye contact vow.

If I looked into his gorgeous…melting…topazes, my resolve would crumple and disintegrate into salt.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

Of course, I already knew why he had called; to relinquish full rights over their honeymoon plans. There was no point in trying to keep me out of the proceedings; I would always find the weakness most advantageous.

After all, I am a psychic.

"Of course, you already knew that". Edward's tone was half irritated, half amused.

"You know I will make sure everything is set, for giving you your perfect honeymoon".

Talking to him about this; made me inherit the bug.

I felt happy and nostalgic. I remembered the first time Jasper and I had our honeymoon; it was perfect. Just the two of us. I proudly stood by his side, as he mine; on the island, in a white cotton shirt …

"Bye Edward, see you later".

Jasper rolled over to my side of the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist. He took my hand into his and kissed it gently and slowly.

"Am I forgiven?" he reached up to stroke my cheek with the tip of his index finger.

"It depends" a grin started to play across my face "whether you decide to come with me to the mall or not". I saw a quick look of pain flicker across his face.

"Come on Jasper, please" my tone was childlike. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I think it better to come with you, to save you from yourself".

I chucked a pillow at his head.

"Hurry up; we have to pick Edward and Bella up".

"But, I thought…"

"Just get a move on" I kissed him cheekily and ran from the room laughing; to the kitchen, where his hands could not catch me.

-

"Alice, we did not plan to spend the day in each other's company!" Edward stated angrily.

"Well, now we can all spend it together".

He sighed and gave me a pained look.

"There will be plenty of time to _enjoy_ each others _presence_ later" I stressed certain words for emphasis.

He rolled his head and cocked it to the side, to appraise Bella "Don't think we have a choice, love".

Bella sighed beside him, "Alice" I worked on giving her my most tortured look

"A-liccee" she moaned. My look needed a little bit more conviction.

"If we must" she sounded tired and defeated.

"Yay" I bounced on my toes.

"Let's go, we're taking my Porsche".

I hurried them all into the car, beaming as they entered.

"This will be our first official day out as married couples" I swooned.

"We can have lunch together, watch a movie, _shop_".

"But Alice, we can't actually _eat _anything" Bella gave me disapproving look.

"There are people who are actually hungry and we just waste the food!" This was sore point with Bella.

I kept telling her that we needed to keep up the façade, my response seem to have fallen on deaf ears.

I thought of a compromise.

"How about, we give it to someone else- a homeless person maybe. There are a few outside the mall".

She appeared to consider this for a moment, which lasted 1/8 of a second. Her eyebrows pulled up thought and her lips pursed.

"Okay" she answered.

I smiled at her, following the protocol, even though I already knew she would agree to my idea.

Edward chuckled "She's got you on a leash, love". Bella slapped his arm, causing him to complain.

It was funny now, to see how she could affect him; now she was as strong as he was. No boundaries, partaking equally. A far cry from the feeble person she first appeared.

Jasper reached out for my hand, entwining them together.

I looked over at his face; it got more beautiful with each passing decade.

In the back seat Bella and Edward were gazing into each others eyes intently.

You know, sometimes he still looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Hey!" something hit the back of my head.

It was the back of Edwards' right hand.

"Do you mind, trying to keep your thoughts to yourself!" he growled.

"I'm sorry Edward it's true". "It's lucky you changed her when you did, we all thought your restraint was improving, but clearly it seems to be spiraling out of control".

Jasper laughed from beside me, the car shook a little.

"Hey! Watch my baby" I crooned.

Now everyone else was laughing, I don't see how that was helping the situation.

We arrived at the mall thee minutes later, I'm glad Bella was over all that road rage fright.

I had always been the one to slow my speed down to accommodate her insanity, now; I could go as fast as I wanted. Without, worrying about my velocity and Bella loved the thrill too.

"Come on, where is the enthusiasm?" "We get to spend the whole day together" my voice was cheery.

"We do have a child you know, ooh a girl this tall-" Bella put her hand just bellow her waist "-with bronze curls, you remember, your niece, that's right her _name_ is _Renesme_.

There was no point interrupting Bella mid rant, so I let her fess it all up and answered "Rose and Esme are looking after her, I foresaw your complaint".

I stifled a laugh.

She huffed.

We began to walk towards the mall, slowly. See this was the moment that it was okay to take your time; soak up the atmosphere the experience.

Given, we were surrounded on all angels by possible prey and inviting aromas; I would never hurt the people who came to these places.

I loved them as I did my Porsche. We shared this bond together.

Jazz was looking a bit uncomfortable in the environment.

I squeezed his hand. I knew he was only doing this for me.

"Thank you" I whispered. I reached up to kiss his lips.

He peered down at me and said "I love you Ali".

It made my dead heart swell, expand in my chest. I was so lucky to have someone so devoted.

"Cut it out!" Bella whispered urgently. "People are staring at us!" I chuckled, Bella still had problem with attracting attention.

Seriously, I don't know how much longer she can put off accepting the fact she was beautiful; even more so, that she was immortal and frozen at this stage.

"Right, we are going into Gucci" I reached out and grabbed Bella's right arm from Edward's grasp behind me.

"You two wander around; go to the sports store or something, we will meet you back outside here in an hour".

"An hour!" Bella shouted.

"Alice, I am not spending that long in there, I don't even know if I can afford anything they're selling!"

"Fine, half an hour then; and that is not true whatever is Edward's is your too, remember?"

She stomped her left leg, and looked at Edward with a disgusted look. "This is all your fault" she groaned.

It was entertaining seeing her behaving so childlike, even though she was a mother.

"For that I do not apologize, for what Alice is about to put you through, I am profoundly sorry".

He gave her an intense gaze, locking her in place. He knew she could not resist his _dazzle._

"Fine" she sighed "Let's get this over with".

She really needed to get over this adversity to shopping; I don't know what her problem was.

Besides I was _officially_ her sister now, so shopping was a right of pasage .

Edward pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her neck.

Jasper approached me, lustful from their shenanigans and drew me to his chest with one arm. His lips locked with mine, moving gently.

"Right" I turned away from jasper "Let's go. Remember half an hour".

Both boys groaned.

I smiled at them.

Bella dragged her feet beside me, _literally_, as we entered the shop.

The shop window seemed intriguing, I wonder if they had that cotton blouse in blue; it was a sort of Victorian style, Bella would like that.

Before I had time to inquire about this; I spotted a white silk vest top. It was beautiful, the way it flowed under the lighting, a perfect buy for the summer.

I picked two up in size 8's, Bella could have one for when she went on her honeymoon with Edward.

Oh, that reminded me.

"Bella" I called she was at my side instantly, "I want to go over there" she gave me a puzzled look.

One which changed into a comprehensible one, then an annoyed-embarrassed one.

"There is no need to be embarrassed; it is healthy for the _soul._ You need it for your honeymoon; remember how it was _useful_ there" I rallied.

"Edward and I do not need any help in _that_ department" Bella

"Well it couldn't hurt" I told her.

Giving in, she sighed.

We picked out some tame numbers and few _adventurous_ ones.

Afterwards we found the sales assistants and asked for the top they had in the window in blue.

We were done; there wasn't much in here for a supposed amazing shop, all their best clothes were shown in the window.

Bella's eyes ballooned when she saw the price, I thought they were going to fall out onto the counter before us.

I made an irritated sound. What did she think this was Primark? This was Gucci for heaven's sake.

When we left the shops bags in hand, she rounded on me.

"Is that why you offered to hold everything- so you could hide the price? She demanded.

"I would never have let you buy me anything, if I knew how much it all costed!"

"Bella don't cause a scene, and I didn't pay for anything; take it up with Edward, that was his card. I flipped it over to show her.

She growled.

"Bella, calm down" I soothed.

At that very moment, I had a vision.

There would be a small argument when we went for lunch, but it would all pass by time we were headed home. Good luck Edward.

Actually he didn't need it. He would probably worm his way out of it with: a grin, a look, a smile, an apology and a kiss.

He was getting very apt at the whole evasion of wrath from Bella.

We made our round to a few more shops, buying some more things for the honeymoon. Bella refused to speak to me; so, I proceeded to purchase her merchandise for her.

At about one pm, two hours later- _oops_, we met up with the boys.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked agonized "I have been worried sick".

For the love of all… give me strength.

"You knew where-"

"I did not!"

I ignored his impromptu interjection. "Edward, you knew we were safe" I could not help rolling my eyes.

"I got side tracked, you know how caught up I get, when I shop"

Finally he took in Bella's demeanor.

"Love, what is wrong?" He took a step towards her.

"Why did you give Alice your card?"

So it began.

He chased after her, using words of persuasion; it was funny to watch.

I hooked my arm through Jaspers.

We came to a stop outside Bella Italia.

"Wonder if you taste as well as you smell" I asked Bella.

She shrugged and huffed as we sat down.

I ordered a calamari dish; everyone else opted for a pasta prawn dish. Our food arrived quite quickly; I wondered if they had a vampire back there, it wouldn't surprise me.

I tucked into the food in front of me.

_Urgghhh!!!!!!_

Guess by know, I should have expected all human food to taste horrid.

It dissolved on my tongue.

I wanted to puke, the maître d stared at me now, pretence to glance lost.

My mouth managed to form a thin smile, this seemed to distract him.

To my family I murmured "I feel sick".

Straight away I rushed to the bathroom purge my body, of the vile _food_.

On my return, my condition was not the only thing that seemed to have improved.

Our newest couple had resumed their balance "About time" I muttered.

Having heard me, they both laughed.

"So did I taste as good as I smell?" Bella asked.

"Unfortunately, I would have preferred you in _human_ form. I'm not sure, _does_ she taste better now Edward?" a mischievous grin played across my mouth as he read my next thought.

He ignored my question

Ten minutes later we decided to leave.

I asked the waiter to put our dishes in a doggy bag to take home.

After collecting it, we headed to the east of the building where we came in.

As predicted I found a woman there; on the floor begging.

We handed her the bags of food; Bella insisted on leaving her with some money.

It made me sad to see someone suffering, while we had everthing; Bella was right we needed to be a bit more

community aware.

We sent our husbands to colect the car.

Bella slipped the woman a card, telling her to call if she needed anything.

When the boys returned, we got them to load the bags into the car, and setted off.

-

"Don't worry Alice" Jazz pleaded.

For the second time he tried to calm me. My shoulders relaxed a little

"I'm sorry Jazz, it's just so frustrating, I can't see her, and I can't see her future…"

**_A/N: Ha, evil. See I can't go giving away all my secrets if I don't know you are intrigued, drop me a review and i'll carry on ;-). lol_**

**_Gracias,_**

**_Jenell_**

**_xoxoxo_**


	2. Blindfolded

_**A/N:**__** Hi guys, soul destroying visits because they did not result in reviews. This is a short quick chapter, might extend it :-)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** SM owns it all**_

_**POVs: Jasper, Alice**_

Jasper's POV:

I hated seeing Alice like this. Her warm, bubbly emotions; drew me to her positive energy. I fed on it. Her tiny body was slumped on the bed; I used my hand to pull her dark hair from her eyes. There was not simply a frustration with not being able to pin down the future, but it had a harsh effect on her. I knew the deep impact it caused.

Her hate of letting her family down was a tough issue with Alice.

She needed me; often I asked myself why she had seen me coming, why she picked the _feral_ monster.

Pulling her into my arms, I wrapped my hand around her waist, as she threw hers around my neck. My nose traced the line of her neck as I kissed her softly. The tips of her fingers knotted in my hair.

"Jasper, why can't I see her?" Desperation echoed in her agonized moan.

"Alice" I brushed her cheek "You can't be responsible for seeing everything, you need to stop searching for her future" my voice as gentle and pleading.

Our window opened, blowing in a strong gust of wind. It did not interrupt our embrace, but it knocked the picture off the side table. I ran over to the spot and caught it before it hit the floor.

We had taken that picture on our first anniversary; Alice beamed like the sun, the radiation pouring from her. A different sight to the one on our bed.

I closed the window.

In a flash, I was back in my position from before, holding her in my arms.

In these moments, I don't think she knew how _human_ she made me. Here. Now.

Thirst didn't plague me. My need for her was as great as hers for me, though I did not understand it completely.

"What can I do to cheer you up?" my question seemed to spark a bit of life in her. Those beautiful topazes bore into mine, striking me in place.

Words were not desired to explain what she had meant, I knew.

My eyes followed her as she crossed the room, to the bathroom.

I sighed.

Alice's POV:

I sat on the stool in front of my vanity; examining my never changing body. I wondered if some other things would never change.

My visions were subjective, that I could live with. This nothingness, blind spot was extremely frustrating.

It meant I could never figure in the extra factors.

When I came back from searching for Nahl, everyone had forgiven me.

They trusted me still, but I wanted to make it up to them.

With our newest edition, she was our main priority, concern. All of us fought for Renesme. I knew why I couldn't see her, but it became no less exasperating.

I owed it to Bella and Edward; they thought they had lost their family for good.

"Alice" Jasper knocked on the door, his decision to seek me out had formulated two seconds before he reached the door.

I chuckled at his eagerness, even though I knew the reason was worry.

I straightened up, feeling refreshed by the injection of venom; flowing in my mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Heading for the door...

_She was being attacked; kicked punched. Her loud screams were ignored as they continued to batter her, bruising her skin..._

_**A/N: Hope Alice's frustraction, of being blind sighted came through. We got Edward's funny view but, here we look a bit closer at how she really feels about it.**_

_**To xnxdx, thank you. Please fspill your theory.**_

_**To shellou, glad you have added the story to your favorites.**_

**_Please keep reading and reviewing :-)_**

**_Gracias,_**

**_Jenell D_**

**_xoxoxo_**


	3. Complex

**_A/N: Hi, I'm still here continuing. Hope you like it. :-)_**

"Jasper!!!!" I screamed, my body shook violently. The reverberations travelled to the floor beneath me shaking it too; my knees buckled below me, dropping me harshly to the floor "Alice!!!" he shouted back. He broke the door off the hinges rushing to my side. "Alice" he soothed, cradling me in his arms. "What is wrong?"

"Jazz" I sobbed tearlessly into his shirt "I-I...saw...her-l-lyi-ing on the floor" I stuttered. "Who Alice, who did you see?" he asked, desperate to know the source of the misery.

"We've got to go!" I grabbed his right arm "I'll explain in the way". We jumped into my porsche and veered off down the road. He squeezed my arm. Looking towards him, I smiled re-assuringly. "Sorry Jazz, I just got a bit..."

He stared into my eyes. "If we can get there in time, we can help her". Instantly my husband caught up,. "No, Alice, you know we cannot interfere with the human". "I k now, I know, but she needs our help- I promise this will be the last time". "Right, I'm coming with you" he added. "Thank you" I whispered back.

As we pulled into the crowded car park, the sun ducked under the cover of the cloud. Jasper pulled me into his side, as we walked briskly over to the side of the building. The area was very crowded, how could we help her without drawing attention to what we were doing?

A plan occurred to me. "Right I'll offer to buy her a meal, you cover me" he nodded his head curtly, his disapproval of what I was doing was apparent, but he still supported me. That is why I loved this man.

"Bridget, would you like a coffee?" my outstretched hand grasped her arm tightly, pulling her effortlessly to her feet. Her eye maintained a shocked gaze as she studied me; trying to place my face. "Please don't try to run away, we won't hurt you" Jasper tensed beside me- applying sensory deprivation. Not a single breath escaped him. "I promise we will explain everything" towing Bridget along, I decided a promise goes a long way. Still gripping her arm I asked "Would you like something to eat?" Jasper shot me a defensive look, I smiled back.

"What is going on?" "Where are you taking me?" she demanded. I was distracted taking in her awful outfit. Urghh!! who wore denim jeans and a denim jacket- someone who had no sense of style, that's who. She waved her fingers before my eyes, Jasper glanced at me anxiously; obviously not happy.

"Honestly, we will explain, just trust us". Bridget didn't seem to trust us at all. Jasper ordered a coffee for her- while I explained about the people looking for her. Judging by the sheer terror and panic in her face I say it is a good time to fill her in.

Jasper's POV:

It was who she was. I peered at Alice over my shoulder, more concerned about her state of mind than the Bridget human. Pools of nervousness and fear emanated from her; a very different feeling from before when she merely seemed confused. Why had we not provoked the fear in her that these people did? Granted she had felt minor fear when she saw us- but these guys, they quashed our effect.

I ordered a coffee and a tuna sandwich for Bridget. Plugging my nose again I reached forwards and collected the order; the scent of this human '_drink' _was repulsive and the temptation to devour the tuna swelled in my veins. Though I knew the blood as drained, I could smell the faint essence of blood. I had not fed for a couple of weeks. My thirst had been less by a slight amount due to Bella. Her resistance had pushed me; unbeknown to Edward we had made a deal to see who had the better strength. Even with the knowledge of her extra ability- helping her to refrain, I still tried to have control. It could be done.

As I carried the tray over to the table, I noticed the awkward set of Bridget's body- hunched and tense. Her posture was slumped, she may have appeared defeated but the strange set of her hands and feet betrayed this; she looked poised for attack.

Reclaiming my place by Alice I studied the human further, her clothes were tattered and fray. Alice would never have let any of us dress like that, I guessed she could not spare the type of cash. She pursed her lips as Alice encouraged her to eat something.

"We have to get her sorted out" Alice whispered low enough only for my ears. Straight away I was aware of her plans. "Well we will have to leave soon, before he goes home" I whispered back. She nodded her head quickly. "Where will she stay?" my logic begged the question. "Don't worry about it, I know a place" Now why didn't I like the sound of that.

All three of us rose, walking towards another problematic, no- potential disaster. I squeezed my wife's hand.

_**A/N: Sorry it has been a while- college has been tough. Hope you like this chapter, please comment it would be nice to hear your opinions- suggestions and improvements.**_

_**To SarahtheEmpath, thank you I just wanted to see the serious side of a always happily percieved person, glad I was able to at least capture it a bit. **_

_**To xnxdx, cliffhanger haha- u do that to me. Sorry for the wait but you know my schedule-mental.**_

_**To Y, yeah it is intersting to see Bella/Edward relationship from another angle, Love Alice's visions. Who doyou think that happens to? lol**_

_**To Brianna, thank you - thanks for taking the time to tell me how u think I am doing so far.**_

_**Thanks every one.**_

_**Gracias,**_

_**JenellD**_


	4. Conundrum

_**A/N: Hi, I'm still here continuing. Hope you like it. :-)**_

_**POV: Jazz (Jasper)**_

_**Disclaimer: All hail the woman that updated the vampire history and made them kick ass again, give it for Mrs. Stephenie Meyer *applause?* We would be no here without her inspirations to write fanfics.  
**_

When we got in the car Alice spoke to the girl a lot, asking more about her situation, in my mind this was not our business, we were in territory that was not our own. "Why did?" Tears began to stream from the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry" Alice apologized, "Sometimes, I get carried away, I didn't mean to upset you" Her voice took on a human like octave, which was softer, probably trying to convey the sympathy I could tell she felt.

"It's okay, you have been very kind to me, it is just a shock facing them again, I thought I was rid of them" she shook her head, as a wry smile appeared on her lips. Being careful not to touch her skin, Alice stroked her arm comfortingly "Don't worry, we'll take care of you" Her eyes met mine for the truth, what could, no would I do but support her? "You found me?" the girls's question seem to have a deeper infliction, than stating an obvious fact "Yes, well we". Yes I was intrigued as to how we were going to spin that one.

Listening intently, I heard Alice recite to the human that she had an acquaintance with one of the men they had sent after her. The girl was clearly disturbed by Alice's supposed relations with the man trying to kill her, probably seeing the train of the woman's thought Alice rushed to reassure her "I am not part of their plans, you can trust me, if I was going to hurt you would I be here, now, telling you this?" The girl who had remained silent since Alice's _revelation_, played with the frayed sleeve of her dull black jumper.

We waited, Alice looking expectant for the human to answer her rhetorical question positively. As the girl lifted her head, she used her hand to scoop the greasy brown hair behind her ear, looking Alice directly in the eyes she mumbled "No". "Well that is cleared up, we can move on to thinking about keeping you safe" The soft, gentle smile on my wife's lips reminded me of the many times she had used it on me, it spoke so many languages, had so many meanings but the most important, was security.

I continued to watch from the mirror as they conversed the girl asking Alice about how she heard about them trying to kill her, how she knew where to find her. Mostly Alice had fabricated the story, but the part about seeing her at the mall before was true. I had no problem with lying to protect my family, but this was completely different scenario, we could implicate those who we always try to protect. The girl's blood was appetizing, but I could resist as it did not flow openly, no blood no foul right?

No sooner had I put the car into park had Edward appeared outside Alice's door, I exited the car quickly "Has something happened?" He looked at me strangely for a second before he responded "No, I just came to see who was out here, I didn't recognise the scent..." Right on cue Alice emerged with the girl by her side, "This is Bridget" I had an inclination that there was more being said non-verbally, a flash of anger swept across Edward's face before he managed to swallow and digest the information Alice had been feeding him.

"Nice to meet you Bridget welcome to _our_ home" since it was said through his teeth and I felt his borderline rage, I _guessed _that Edward was only mildly placated by the girl's story. Though the girl stood transfixed to the ground gazing at Edward feeling no offence, Alice had to comment and fan the flames "Don't worry about him he doesn't even live here, he's not good with people" The girl nodded, while a low growl built in Edward's chest, I laughed, I had to give Alice credit for that one.

My brother _snarled_ at me, holding out his arm to stop me right beside him, "Look Edward, I am not ecstatic at our prospects, but I trust Alice and she has never let us down, she needs to do this" My tone was pleading. I walked past him and went to kitchen where I could hear strained voices.

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked, maintaining politeness towards our guest. Her hospitality was a vast contrast with the frostiness in the room, despite it coming from a place of fire. Rosalie was scowling as to be expected, Emmett and Alice were the only two excited ones. "I was wondering if Bridget could borrow Edward's old room, since he doesn't need it at the moment". "Alice could we have a word outside please?" Carlisle's tone sounded worried, he and Esme followed Alice out the door.

"I hope she's not in any trouble, she has been so kind to me, I-I...I can go if this going to cause any problems" Bella approached the girl cautiously, it didn't seem to be a defensive tactic rather a non-threatening gesture. "Don't be silly, we want to help you" Edward shadowed Bella's movement, she put her hand out signalling for him to stop. The girl looked between the both of them "Oh don't worry about him" Bella looked at Edward he's just my overprotective husband". "Oh, why is everyone always telling me not to worry about him?" We all laughed, the slight panic in our voices not audible to her.

She regarded us funnily, then addressed Bella "Well it is nice that you have someone who cares about you like that, you all seem like a caring family, I wish I had that". Edward smiled smugly it seemed he may be taking to the girl after all, she shared his opinion of over protectiveness of loved ones. The girl's expression became confused "Sorry did you say you two are married?" She glanced between them again. One of the many flaws in this plan, we hadn't given every due notice to concoct a believable story.

Edward handled this one "Well yes, we have a daughter too, but she is not with us", "Oh" was her response. Yes, Edward did do a good job working with the raw material; he had told me of Bella's concern when he asked her to marry her- the human assumption that early marriage was depicted by an unexpected pregnancy, though that did happen too.

I directed my attentions to outside where the audio of Alice's conversation with Carlisle and Esme came in clear "Alice, you knew we had planned to hunt this weekend, we can stay if you want or go out in groups, but I would much rather we didn't have to do so" Carlisle ever the diplomat unlike my cunning wife. "Yes, I had been looking forward to a day out with my family, since it does not happen that often" Esme sounded a bit disgruntled. Bella was a good mother, but Esme had a few years edge over her, of course I would never disclose that to her- these days she can be a little bit _over-sensitive,_ but they were both so nurturing. From what I remember of my parents- it is so vague, so I like to reminisce they would have been as caring as Esme, Carlisle, Bella and Edward: that that is what led me to develop the gift of sensing an atmosphere and having the ability to affect it.

Barring my conclusion, I heard Alice telling _our parents_ that the girl had no where else to go and that no-one could protect like we can. "Alice are you sure you know what you're doing?" Esme asked, "Yes" she said simply.

I tuned back into the conversation in the room "I was so consumed, I didn't notice how..._grand_ your house was" Bella pointed to Esme as she walked inside right on cue. Esme offered the girl a drink, well we were all stocked up since Jacob was always hovering around.

This time the girl accepted the drink, Esme reached across the counter placing the red bull in front of her. At that moment, we all saw the girl's eyes hone in on her bare arm, probably registering its paleness. She drunk the drink, while to her probably conspicuously studying the rest of our features. Her body language became fidgety as she came out of her shock, then she froze. Bella whispered "The numbness has worn off now, she is noticing the details more" Panic and humour mingled in her voice, what an unusual thing to find amusing? I didn't have time to ponder this, we needed to think of a plausible excuse.

"Why are you guys so pale, I know it's not particularly sunny in this region but (she gulped)..." It surprised to hear Edward respond "We are from a small island near Antarctica, population of a hundred natives, there is hardly any sunshine there so our body is lacking in iron- it is some type of deficiency" He explained in the sincerest of tones. "Oh" Was all the girl said, feeling guilty and ashamed, but not enough prevent from asking "And your eyes is that a native heritage thing?" Again, I stunned to hear Edward respond, twice in on day he saves the day, things may have been going ever better with his mini coven "Yes, it is because it is so cold there, over generations it has caused a mutation to take place" "Oh" "But..."

**_A/N: Ooo... Cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed, please leave me a review-after all we are in the season of giving- which by the way runs all the way up to Christmas- so you may as well get into the spirit early lol. What am I giving in return?Well the the chapters I spend final college year study time on writing and editing, so come on- it doesn't have to be all cheery because I'd like to improve, just your opinion will do. I spend hours, it takes a minute to write a review =)_**

**_Gracias,_**

**_Jenayah_**

**_OX_**


End file.
